


Deliverance

by silveryink



Series: Charmed [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate ending to previous fic, Awesome Frigga (Marvel), BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Sigyn (Marvel), Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Other, Sensory Overload, Sibling Love, but not much hurt, replaces chapter 12 of Undying Fidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveryink/pseuds/silveryink
Summary: 'The scientist complied with their requests, and Sigyn and Frigga waited to see what would happen next.A dark elf and a Kursed broke into Frigga’s chambers, was what happened. 'Or, an alternate ending toChapter 12ofUndying Fidelity*CANNOT BE READ AS STANDALONE*





	Deliverance

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit hard to write, but I think I got it in the end

Loki tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear as he frowned at the scroll he was studying. The Aether had found its way to Asgard and he had to find a way to get it out of Thor’s girlfriend, Jane Foster. The scientist was rather nice, from what Loki had seen of her. Incredibly passionate about her line of work, which wasn’t too surprising when he found out that she was an astrophysicist. He could relate to the thrill of studying the stars.

He looked up when someone sank into the chair next to him. No, not ‘someone’ – it was his wife, Sigyn, who looked just as tired as he did. The two of them had stayed up all night researching. They had both come up short of ways to get the Aether out of Jane. Loki sighed and slumped back against the chair, pressing the heels of his palms to his eyes.

“Is there truly nothing the archives have on the Aether?” Sigyn asked Loki.

“It appears so,” Loki said dejectedly. He was about to add something, but they jumped when they heard the loud sirens from outside.

Asgard was under attack.

“I think Thor and Jane were walking in the gardens,” Loki said, leaping up immediately, all exhaustion forgotten. Sigyn shot up as well, and their cloth dresses morphed into the leathers they wore in combat situations. They sprinted towards the gardens where Thor was speaking with Jane and their mother.

“Go,” Frigga was saying to Thor. “I’ll take her to my chambers.”

The couple ran up to join them. “Mother!” Loki cried. “Are you certain?”

Frigga nodded. “I’ll go with you,” Sigyn offered. “I think it would be better to have more protection for Doctor Foster. Just in case.”

“My dear, it is merely a prison riot.”

“With all due respect, All-mother, I think extra protection would do no harm to any of us,” Sigyn replied. Frigga smiled at her. “Of course not,” she said. “Come with us, then.”

Sigyn nodded at Loki and broke into a brisk pace, following the queen and the scientist.

...

The invasion alarms blared not a minute later. Frigga swiped a sword from the scabbard of a passing guard, not faltering in her steps. She and Sigyn hatched a plan to ensure Jane’s complete protection (and the Aether’s). Sigyn suggested that Jane stayed in her and Loki’s warded chambers, so that no one could sense her inside. Frigga agreed to that, and built an ingenious idea to distract the invaders if they came for Jane.

The scientist complied with their requests, and Sigyn and Frigga waited to see what would happen next.

A dark elf and a Kursed broke into Frigga’s chambers, was what happened. ‘Jane’ rose from a pedestal in the center of the chambers and scrambled back, standing against one of the columns that lined the wall. She and the queen cast a spell to make it seem like Jane stood still in front of the column. Sigyn ducked away, circling the dark elves cautiously, cloaked from view.

The dark elf was Malekith. _Oh, joy,_ Sigyn thought dryly. _We get to fight the person who decimated his own people for power._ Malekith and the queen started sparring, Frigga’s blade sparking blue where it hit the bone steel of Malekith’s sword. She managed to disarm and corner the dark elf, who looked at his lieutenant and nodded sharply.

Frigga turned, paling, as she remembered the second person to enter the room, and just as the Kursed lifted his arm – to do what, she never knew – Sigyn burst into vision, flinging the warrior aside with her _seidr_. She struck with her own weapons – a pair of twin blades that were too long to be called daggers and too short to be swords, but the Kursed lifted his arm in time, effectively blocking the strike.

Sigyn had noticed that the dark warrior relied completely on brute strength, and used that to her advantage, ducking and weaving around the Kursed, all the while keeping out of his reach. She wasn’t unscathed, though, not for long – the Kursed managed to strike her left shoulder. The cracking sound was audible, and Sigyn managed to bite back a cry. Her _seidr_ scanned the area immediately, though she held back her natural healing abilities to conserve energy. Her joint was dislocated, and her bone was broken. Great.

She cradled her arm to her chest and continued to strike with her right arm and her _seidr_ with no visible effect. Frigga was also holding her own against Malekith. Sigyn danced in and out of the Kursed’s range before she darted forward and pressed something at his waist, something looped into what resembled a belt.

The Kursed stopped fighting as he heard a beeping noise and grabbed frantically at… whatever it was. Sigyn stepped back and watched as dark energy swirled out of it and pulled the Kursed into a tight vacuum. Her hair whipped around her face as she turned slowly to face her mother-in-law. Malekith had shoved her aside after wounding her and had escaped by the balcony.

The door burst open to let in a frantic looking Loki. He quickly surveyed the scene and paled when he saw his mother on the floor. Loki ran to her side, falling to his knees beside her. She was holding her side, and her hand was glowing with magic. “Are you…”

“I’m fine, Loki,” she assured him. “A bit wounded, but that is all.” She turned to Sigyn, ignoring Loki’s wordless exclamation on seeing her wound. “Are you all right, child?”

She nodded. “Are you well, Mother?”

Frigga smiled and nodded. Loki lowered his hand to her side and added his own magic to speed up the healing. After the wound was healed, he helped Sigyn heal her arm as well. She sighed in relief as the bone repaired itself. They looked up when they heard footsteps. “Frigga!” Odin exclaimed, rushing to her side. “Are you…”

“As I told Loki and Sigyn just now, I’m fine.” She got to her feet and smiled at Thor, whose posture relaxed immediately. The thunderer stepped forward and hugged his mother. Frigga hugged him back. More footsteps made them turn to the door. Jane was standing at the doorway, looking a bit lost. “Did it work?”

Sigyn laughed. “Yes, Jane. It worked.”

...

“You killed the Kursed?” Sif asked as they met with Thor, Loki and Sigyn to supervise the clean-up.

Sigyn nodded absently, surveying the damage sceptically.

“Those creatures are from legends, known for being hard to kill,” Sif insisted. “How did you do it so easily?” She frowned, reconsidering the way the question sounded. “I meant no offense, my lady.”

“I do, Sif,” Sigyn said softly, still not meeting the warrior’s gaze. “But those histories mentioned that they drew on dark energy stored in a – well, I won’t go into that – but if they were cut off from that energy, they would instantaneously lose their power.”

Sif made an impressed sound. “They must not have observed that well enough in those days, then,” she said.

“Perhaps not,” Sigyn returned with a grin. Her smile faded when she saw Thor and Loki return from the throne room.

“ _Hlidskjalf_ is completely destroyed,” Loki reported. “The people will be disheartened by this.”

“The throne is but a symbol of our power,” Thor said gravely. “We must act before it gets too late.”

“Thor, we are facing a race of warriors with technology that cannot be seen,” Fandral pointed out. “They nearly got to the Aether, despite all our precautions.”

“They did not,” Sigyn protested. “Jane was safe and away from the dark elves. We had everything under control.”

Fandral raised his hands in surrender. Sigyn glared at him for a minute before turning away. “Right. If Jane can stay in a place where the dark elves won’t be able to sense the Aether, it would be in our chambers.” She turned to Loki, who nodded. “But we cannot sit around and wait for another attack to happen.”

“It is true, we must take things into our own hands,” Loki admitted, “but we must plan carefully. If we are to go to Svartalfheim-”

“We what?” Volstagg interrupted. Loki ignored him and continued, “You cannot come with us, since Malekith has already seen you.”

Sigyn bit her lip. “I know that it is necessary,” she said, “But I don’t like it.”

Loki smiled ruefully before assuming his earlier expression. “Jane will have to come with us, of course,” he explained to the rest of them, “so that we can try to get the Aether out of her. We have no way of doing so on Asgard. As odd as it is to say, Malekith is our only hope of removing it from her.”

Sigyn sighed. “I can take care of your mother while you are away,” she offered.

Loki smiled gratefully. He turned to the others. “Here’s what we do next.”

...

“Thor, when I said ‘steal a ship’, I meant a skiff.”

“No one will notice.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “Really? No one will notice a giant spaceship that is so very clearly of dark elf make?”

Thor shrugged. Loki shook his head. “Even I can’t cloak something this big, Thor. Not when it’s going to move.”

“We can cloak it with its inbuilt technology,” Thor pointed out.

“That assumes you know how.”

...

Loki managed to cloak Thor, Jane, and himself well enough to be unnoticed by Heimdall and Odin. The Gatekeeper would doubtlessly be on their side, since he would not be able to sense an attack in the future from the _svartalf_ army, but the All-father would be against their mission.

“This way,” the trickster hissed to Jane. They ducked behind a pillar despite the fact that they were cloaked, an instinctive habit if a bit unnecessary, and ran towards the small hall where the ship had crashed. Thor waited for them inside the ship. He was pressing different controls with a confused look on his face.

“I thought you said you knew how to fly this thing?” Loki asked sceptically.

“I said, ‘how hard could it be?’”

Loki rolled his eyes. “And what about the cloaking mechanisms?”

“That too.”

Loki pushed Thor aside with an exasperated huff. “We need to be on our way soon, brother. Let me see.”

“Out of the two of us, which one can actually fly?” Thor asked stubbornly.

“Out of the two of us, which one has more experience flying aircrafts and spaceships specifically because they couldn’t fly without shifting forms?” Loki countered.

Jane bit her lip, stifling giggles. Apparently brotherhood was not so different across realms, if Thor and Loki bickering was any example of it. Thor was trying to navigate the controls while Loki tried to find the cloaking mechanisms, and the ship’s power turned on when Thor hit one of the controls hard.

Thor grinned. Loki observed the readings with a frown. His face brightened when he understood what they said. “Thank the Norns I was researching the fall of Svartalfheim,” he muttered. “I can actually understand what this says.”

“So can I,” Thor mumbled, hitting different controls at random. Presumably, he was trying to find a way to steer the craft. He then noticed the armrests and shuffled over to them, resting his gauntleted forearms on them.

“Yes, but I didn’t inherit All-Speak,” Loki said distractedly. “This might just work,” he added as an afterthought, tugging at a small lever.

The craft rippled for a moment, and the readings changed. Loki grinned. “Now we’re ready.”

Thor started the ship, which hovered in the air for a few seconds… and promptly turned in a circle. This wouldn’t have been an issue, were it not for the fact that the ‘T’ shaped craft was still horizontal.

“I think you missed a column,” Loki said dryly, surveying the circle of columns that Thor had knocked over.

“Shut up.”

A minute later, the ship crashed into the palace doors. Loki winced, wondering what it must look like to the general populace. They probably thought they were being haunted. “Do you think-”

“I can manage.”

Thor swerved wildly. Loki, who could admit that he was usually quite agile, stumbled and caught at an overhead railing. “By the Nine, Thor!”

Jane swayed and fell. Loki caught her before she could hit the floor.

“Jane,” Thor called concernedly.

“I’m okay,” she slurred.

“If it’s because of Thor’s piloting, I daresay I sympathise with you,” Loki said. Jane smiled weakly when Thor spluttered indignantly. “Get some rest,” he advised. “You will need your strength in Svartalfheim.”

Jane nodded and closed her eyes. Her breaths evened out in seconds. Loki glanced worriedly at her. The Aether was an insanely powerful artifact, and was sapping at her reserves at an alarming rate. Yet he seemed to get the feeling that it was… holding back.

How did he know this?

Loki was snapped out of his thoughts when Thor crashed into two bridges, five towers, and three cannons on the way. The people would _definitely_ think they were haunted.

The thunderer steered them into a tunnel whose mouth was lined with statues of ancient kings. Loki silently bet that Thor would crash into one of the statues.

He did.

“Well done,” Loki said blithely. “You just decapitated your grandfather.”

He thanked the Norns for allowing him to witness the irony of a dark elf ship piloted by the crown prince of Asgard nearly destroying the statue of their obliterator, the old King Bor, who was coincidentally Odin’s father.

Lasers fired at their general location. “Do you really want this to continue, brother?” Loki asked. “Because they will eventually hit us.”

“Perhaps you’re right,” Thor mumbled, stepping back. Loki cursed and ran to take his place. “Thor, we’re flying a ship, not riding a horse, please _consider_ what you’re doing, we could have dropped out of the flight path right into the Ginnungagap-” he kept up a steady stream of chidings (they knew that he didn’t mean it), all the while recalibrating the flight path to lead the ship away from them.

Loki made the ship visible. The stealth material rippled once more. “Go,” he said tersely. “Fandral will be waiting.”

Thor nodded and scooped Jane up into his arms before leaping into the skiff that was just below them. Loki typed in the last of the codes before he stood at the doorway. Wind whipped at his hair, roaring in his ears, and he felt a momentary panic seize him. This was horribly reminiscent of his fall from the Bifrost. Great, of all the things, he was now afraid of heights.

He pushed away those poisonous thoughts and memories before leaping gracefully onto the skiff. He landed in a crouch and stayed in that position for a few moments, regaining control of himself. Thor knew, of course, about what had happened – he’d helped him allay most of his fears as well – but he didn’t want anyone else knowing about his phobias.

Thor rested a hand on his shoulder, helping Loki ground himself to reality. He focused on Thor’s firm and steady grip and wrenched himself away from dark thoughts. He nodded almost imperceptibly and stood, brushing off imaginary dust from his armour.

“Lead us to Svartalfheim, brother.”

...

Loki could only think, as he shifted into his _jotun_ skin, that everything felt so much hotter than normal. He pushed away the strangeness of the sensation and turned his attention to Thor. He set up elaborate illusions as he went about ‘betraying’ his brother to give up Jane to Malekith. The words he spoke tasted bitter on his tongue, and the entire act made his instincts scream at the sheer _wrongness_ of it all.

He waited. Malekith had to be approached with layers of plans, and Thor’s wasn’t a bad one. It just needed refining, he thought, as he ‘cut off’ Thor’s hand when his brother summoned Mjolnir. From the way Thor roared, Loki felt a fleeting pang of worry – had he _actually_ cut off his brother’s hand? – which was quickly assuaged by Thor’s subtle wink at him a few moments later.

The Aether flowed out of Jane’s body, and Loki could feel its energy signature again.

And then it clicked.

The Aether was an Infinity Stone.

 _Change of plans_ , he projected telepathically (a side effect of the Mind Stone, enhanced by his proximity to the Aether) at Thor, who looked up quizzically at him.

Loki subtly removed a _svartalf_ vortex grenade from his dimensional pocket and showed it to Thor. The thunderer blinked a couple of times before he nodded slightly. Jane crumpled to the ground. As quick as one of Thor’s lightning blasts, Loki cushioned her fall with a spell, shielded her and Thor from further harm, and tossed the vortex bomb at the Aether. Thor lunged for Jane as Loki’s illusion fell away with a twitch of the trickster’s fingers.

The god of thunder picked Jane up and hurriedly carried her out of harm’s way as Loki activated the bomb. A huge, swirling vortex opened up, and the Aether swirled around it. Loki knew that he would have to aid it in its trapping, so he raised his hands to spark his _seidr_ towards the Stone. Green light pooled around his hands and flowed smoothly towards the vortex, making it bigger and more powerful than it had been a few seconds ago.

A few of the dark elves vanished through the vortex. Loki couldn’t care less about them, focused as he was on trapping the Aether in the – well, not the _Void_ – furthest pockets of the universe. These ones couldn’t be opened after the vortex bombs were completely used up, so Loki knew that it would be safe and untouched. He poured in more of his _seidr_ into the vortex, and the Aether seemed to shriek as it writhed and expanded. Loki’s energy was rapidly falling, and he knew that he couldn’t hold up with the spell for much longer.

His hands shook, but the green light only intensified as he poured in the last of his magic into the vortex. The Aether was sucked in completely. The trickster dropped his hands. His vision was blurred, everything was far too hot. He morphed back into his usual appearance and felt slightly better.

Of course, that was when things had to go wrong.

The blade that ran through him was serrated and most likely coated in poison. Loki went still from shock. His _seidr_ was almost completely gone, how in the Nine was he going to heal himself of the wound?

The blade slid out again, and Loki fell to his knees, hands automatically pressing against the wound. They instantly came away red. Everything felt cold, which he knew was an effect of shock. He heard a roar behind him and a loud crack, and the sky lit up in flashes of lightning. He began to list sideways, unable to stay upright.

Thor caught him before he fell. “Loki…”

Jane ran up to them. She winced when she saw the wound. “Thor, I need your cape,” she said briskly. Thor frowned. “Jane, what-”

“Give it… to her,” Loki managed.

Thor obediently undid the clasps on his shoulders and handed her the cape.

“I’m sorry about this,” she told him, and ripped the cape into three vertical strips. “Get his armour off,” she ordered.

Thor worked numbly, following Jane’s instructions. Her eyes widened when she saw the scars that littered Loki’s back, but she placed one of the strips of cloth on top of the wound, which was bleeding heavily. She placed another bit of cloth on the exit wound and bound them tightly with the final piece of cloth. Loki sucked in a breath when she pulled the knot tight, but otherwise didn’t react.

“Since when… since when did you know… how to bind a stab wound correctly?” Loki asked. The words were slurred together, but Jane understood them nonetheless. “I… one of my friends in uni was learning emergency training. She nagged me into joining an EMT Training course. And I’m kind of improvising as I go along.”

Loki nodded slightly before closing his eyes. “Loki,” Thor called. “Brother, you have to stay awake.” Loki forced his eyes open, struggling to stay awake. His insides felt like they were on _fire_ , all he wanted was to let the lingering darkness wash over him. Thor’s voice sounded far away, and he strained to listen. “The blade was poisoned,” he was saying. “We need to get him to the healers.”

“The skiff will take way too long,” Jane replied. “You should try calling for Heimdall.”

Thor nodded and yelled for the Gatekeeper. The Bifrost broke past the clouds of noxious gas in the sky and pulled the three of them back to Asgard.

...

Eir was already getting the equipment ready when Thor burst into the healing room. “Eir, the blade was poisoned,” Thor said as he rested Loki on the prepared healing bed. The trickster, who was half-awake, shifted uncomfortably with a soft moan.

“And I will take care of it. Heimdall told me what to expect, so I have the cure prepared,” the chief healer said briskly.

Thor nodded and left. Eir undressed the wound, marvelling at the mortal scientist’s presence of mind to wrap it tightly and stem the blood flow. She grimaced in distaste when she saw that the blade had been serrated along the edges and summoned the goblet of the antidote to the poison. She let the liquid trickle onto the wound slowly.

She held the prince down as he cried out and tried to arch his back, quickly calming him down with a sleeping spell. She wondered why he wasn’t healing on his own, before realising that his _seidr_ must have been completely spent. She sent for an attendant and ordered her to call for Sigyn. The princess’ own abilities were as extensive as Loki’s, and while she couldn’t shapeshift or cast illusions, she could direct the flow of another’s magic. She could also bolster or weaken another’s _seidr_ with her own, thus earning her the name ‘Fetterer’.

Eir had poured in the last of the antidote into Loki’s wound when the doors opened softly. “You sent for me, Healer?”

Eir didn’t look up. “Princess, I need you to amplify the prince’s _seidr_ to heal him.”

Sigyn was at Loki’s side immediately. “What happened? They didn’t say… oh _Norns._ ”

Eir didn’t have to reply. Sigyn had been well trained in healing, almost as much as Loki, though she wasn’t a licensed Healer like her husband, and she knew what to do.

Eir let the healing magic flow from the sides of the bed. Golden wisps of light entered the trickster’s wounds and slowly knit them back together. Sigyn took Loki’s pale hand in hers and poured her own magic into his reserves, strengthening and bolstering the healing process. Loki’s breaths had been getting shallower and shallower as Eir had focused on drawing out the poison, but when Sigyn enhanced his healing abilities, he had suddenly heaved a large breath as though he was recovering from drowning. Copper light flowed around their entwined hands, and eventually Loki’s green-gold rose and wove between the tendrils of Sigyn’s _seidr._

He shot upright, his free hand flying to his chest, and tried to even out his breathing. He looked at her with an incandescent smile that only widened when she tugged him close for a kiss. A few moments later, she pulled away and pushed him back onto the bed. “You need to rest. You lost a lot of blood, and your _seidr_ was nearly completely drained. And I need details, Loki. Now.”

He told her about what transpired since they left the palace on the _svartalf_ ship, not leaving out a single bit of information. “You destroyed an Infinity Stone?” she asked.

“Technically, the vortex bomb did,” Loki said with a shrug. “It had to be done. I couldn’t let _him_ get it, after all this was done.”

Sigyn nodded. The two of them heard a small sound behind them and turned to thank Eir for saving Loki. The healer waved it off. “Nothing I haven’t done before,” she said. “I’ve been patching you up since you learned how to walk. Just… don’t get stabbed next time,” she added.

Loki grinned sheepishly. “Yes, Healer.”

...

“That was slightly anticlimactic,” Loki commented later. Eir had allowed him to move back to his own chambers, but had ordered him to rest. Given how terrible he felt, he wasn’t inclined to argue. The poison had been completely drawn out, but the effects still lingered from when it had entered his system. Not to mention the headache that had replaced the poison.

Being sensitive to everything around oneself was a double-edged blade.

“Did you expect something grander?” Thor asked him, from where he was perched at the corner of Loki’s bed. Loki was glad that Thor was speaking softly. Everything was far too loud, too bright, and the bedclothes, even the soft tunic he wore, grated against his skin.

“Maybe,” he countered. Thor sighed. “It was grand enough, brother.”

Loki hummed inquisitively.

“The Aether… the way it swirled and fought the vortex, coupled with your magic… it was grand enough. To the rest of us, at least.”

The corner of Loki’s lips quirked up in a smile. “My, Thor, are you _impressed_?”

“Get used to it, your magic _is_ impressive.”

Loki chuckled. “I should get stabbed more often, if it means getting these kinds of compliments,” he teased.

“I rather you didn’t,” Thor said dryly. “I don’t think having your senses feeling like they’re on fire is exactly a joyride.”

“I would ask you where you learned such slang, but I can take a guess.”

“Loki, I am being serious.”

“That might actually be the problem,” Loki muttered, resting a forearm across his eyes, effectively blocking out the light. “You need to learn to lighten up.”

“Brother, I know what a sensory overload is,” Thor said flatly.

“Believe me, it isn’t fun.”

Thor hummed. “I’m going to leave you to rest. I’m told it helps to remain in silence and darkness, to reduce the amount of stimuli that need to be registered.”

“You don’t have to,” Loki said. “Turning out the light will do.”

“I can’t turn off sunlight, Loki,” Thor pointed out even as he dragged the curtains shut.

The trickster nodded, regretting it immediately as the headache reared its ugly head again, stabbing daggers of pain into his skull. He barely stopped himself from making a sound of discomfort. Thor sighed. “’Night, brother.”

“It’s afternoon,” Loki mumbled. Thor chuckled as the door clicked shut behind him.

...

“You haven’t had a sensory overload in a century,” Thor said. The two of them were resting in one of their old hideouts from when they were children. This one was a large tree, the tallest one outside Loki’s private orchards. He had assisted in the growth of this tree as well, and some of the higher branches had interwoven to form a sort of ledge for them to sit on. The view was remarkable.

Loki winced. “That’s… not entirely true.”

Thor raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Loki bit his lip. “When I was – in the Void, I was completely devoid of external stimuli. I didn’t think I would survive. It was… it was so _empty_ , which I suppose was obvious from the name, but… there was _nothing_. No light, no sound – I couldn’t feel anything. I wasn’t even falling, just hovering. Then, when _they_ pulled me out – don’t ask me how, I still don’t know – all my senses returned at once.”

Thor grimaced at the description.

“And, I mean, their immediate reaction wasn’t to ask who I was, it was to beat a confession out of me. That’s not exactly the best of positions to find oneself in on a normal day, let alone with a sensory overload,” Loki completed wryly.

“I’m sorry,” Thor said, wrapping an arm around Loki’s shoulder. Loki leaned into it for a moment before brushing it away with a small smile. “I’m out of it now,” he reminded Thor.

“That doesn’t mean it didn’t happen.”

Loki snorted. “Norns, I wish.”

The two of them fell silent and watched the sun set. Loki had healed completely, though he’d slept for an entire day while he recovered. Frigga was also up and alright, and she’d insisted on seeing her sons first when she was discharged.

Loki was glad Sigyn had been there to take on the Kursed. Despite all that they had to do to rebuild the palace, not many had been harmed. Casualties had been incredibly limited, thanks to his accidental summoning of the Casket. He’d panicked and frozen the entire legion of dark elves before Thor shattered them with Mjolnir. Now _that_ had been interesting.

Along with his powers, Thor had been ready to hit the dark elves with a lightning blast. It had taken Loki and Sif yelling at Thor about how they were standing on top of metal which could conduct the electricity from the lightning for him to realise how bad of an idea that was.

Loki had decided to test his newfound powers later. He would need to know his entire inventory of abilities to have the best control over them.

Interesting was only one way to put it.

**Author's Note:**

> It struck me while editing chapter 12 of Undying that all Frigga needed in that scene for her to emerge alive was to remember that the Kursed was also in the room, hence, problem solved by having another set of eyes there, aka Sigyn
> 
> After this, AoU progresses in pretty much the same way, but there won't be a vision from Frigga when Wanda invades Loki's mind, rather there's a half distorted relapse into his memories that he knows isn't real but can't actually snap out of until Sigyn reaches him and calms him with her _seidr_


End file.
